The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package including an image sensor chip and a method for manufacturing the same.
Generally, an image sensor is a device that converts one or more-dimensional optical information into electrical signals. Image sensors may be categorized as any one of complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS)-type image sensors and charge coupled device (CCD)-type image sensors. Image sensors are increasingly used as they are applied to various fields such as a camera, camcorder, a multimedia personal computer, and/or a security camera.